


Fictober 2019. Day 4: Space.

by fkaed



Category: 4minute (Band), HyunA - Fandom, Triple H (Korea Band), Troublemaker
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Cannibalism, Dom Kim Hyuna, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: They came. They abducted. They ate.





	Fictober 2019. Day 4: Space.

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically the lyrics to Meat by Poppy.

Many people have been disappearing all over planet earth in the last two weeks. The police found a tape when they were investigating the case. When they heard it, they couldn't belive what one of the victims had to say:

"Hello!? Hi, this is Kim Hyuna. I was lucky I could find this recorder in one of the other passenger's bag. I am going to tell you everything that is happening and I hope they don't catch me. Parasitic intergalactic savages have come to take over the Earth. They have invaded many planets before. They are here to feed themselves. I saw a river of blood coming from a man's body when they tore his head apart in order to devour him.  
I've heard stories about the free ones, the few ones that are able to escape the grip. They are living underground, in the deep dark. But i don't know if I believe it, when they caught me there weren't many left. They only force us to breed here. I hope they kill me quick. They feed us around the killing floor in order to maximize efficiency.  
They wrap human bodies in cellophane, they label them 'organic' and they grade their taste. Sometimes i can see rests of human meat between their theeth.  
They want to plug me into the feeding machine. They will cut my tounge so that i can't scream. Antibiotics are keeping me alive now that everyone I met has died. They are going to hang me up and strip me clean. There's meat on me. I hope I get a grade A."


End file.
